While The Cats Away The Mice Will Play
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: AH Entry for Miss.BerBlack666's Slinky Contest. Edward's away for the weekend and Rosalie persuades Bella to come out. But a night out with lots of alcohol is sure to spell trouble, isn't it? BXE EXR BXJ
1. A Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Author's Note: My Entry for 666's contest. Hope you like.

While The Cats Away The Mice Will Play

Chapter 1-A Night Out

Edward was gone again this weekend. I hated it when he went, but it was something he had to do. For the last 6 months he'd been trying desperately to get work playing the piano. It was his passion. But I couldn't go with him and watch him play even though I wish I could. He hated me to see him fail, and no matter how I tried to convince him I would never see it as failure, he still didn't agree.

Usually I would curl up on the sofa in one of his shirts and read a book. But Rosalie was determined that this time I would not be staying at home feeling sorry for myself. I knew I wouldn't enjoy myself, but it was just easier to say yes to her. I preferred my quiet night in. I knew as soon as we got wherever we were going she would abandon me to play tonsil hockey with her boyfriend Emmett, making me miss Edward more. The doorbell rang interrupting my thoughts. Rosalie was here.

"You ready to go?" She said as I opened the door. She stopped, looked me up and down and said,

"Your not going out like that, are you?" I looked down at myself. I didn't see anything wrong with it. I had jeans and a nice T-shirt on. I was comfy. I already had a boyfriend anyway so why did I need to look good?

"No, no, no. Right, I'll pick something out for you." She cried grabbing my hand and pulled me upstairs. I stood as she rummaged through my wardrobe and tossed my clothes unceremoniously to the floor.

"Do you not have anything? Seriously we need to go shopping for decent clothes." Rosalie muttered. I sighed; so far I'd managed to avoid shopping trips with Rosalie.

"Ah ha!" She cried, thrusting a garment in my direction. A dress, if you could call it that. I couldn't remember buying it. But then again it was probably something Alice had given me that I'd forgotten to get rid of. Granted it was beautiful black silk, but barely enough to cover a person decently. I'd never worn it and for a good reason.

"Put it on, before I have to put it on you myself." Rosalie growled. I obeyed knowing she would do what she threatened. I slipped it on cringing at the lowness and shortness of the dress. Tonight would not be fun. Not only would I be left by myself by Rosalie, but now I'd most likely have a drunken old man slobbering over me.

"Now let's go. Emmett will be waiting for me… us." Her eyes glazed over for second as she thought about it. I would not like to know what she was thinking of; it was bad enough watching them kiss. She blinked, giggled and dragged me to the car. The journey there was good; we talked, laughed and sang along to songs on the radio. I didn't mind having company when Edward was gone, it was just when Rosalie left me and all I could to do was count the hours until he's back. We reached the bar at the same time as Emmett. Rosalie ran over to him and kissed him passionately. I looked away, straight into the eyes of Jasper.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice is away and Emmett didn't want me moping at home." I nodded. I'd forgotten all about Alice not being here this weekend. She'd flown to Paris or somewhere for her latest fashion show.

"Well at least well have each others company because I think" I gestured to Rosalie and Emmett, "are pretty preoccupied." He nodded smiling. We made our way to the bar leaving Rosalie and Emmett to their reunion. You'd think they hadn't seen each other for days, but it was probably only hours. We sat down on a corner table both hoping for a quiet night with a friend.

"You want a drink?" Jasper asked as we sat down.

"Yea sure" I replied reaching for my purse.

"It's alright, I'll get it. What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having" I said with a smile. I watched him walk off to the bar and order. I took the time to look around the place. Emmett and Rosalie had only just made it in and were heading straight to the bar. I looked to the small dance floor, it was full of couples, and my heart ached. Hopefully Edward would get the job this time and I could with him in future.

"Here we are" Jasper had returned with a tray with 6 shots of vodka.

"Seriously?" He nodded

"We'll have a little fun while our partners are away." I smiled and picked up a shot.

"Bottom's up"

Several shots later

"He he. Look at Emmett, he looks ready to kill." I said bursting into laughter. Rosalie was very drunk and when Emmett had gone to the toilet had started grinding with a rather attractive man on the dance floor. Now Emmett had returned he wasn't happy.

"Well… if that was my girl… I wouldn't be happy either." Jasper said with a small smile.

"You know you're kind of cute." I murmured.

"And I think you're drunk."

"No… Well… Maybe a bit tipsy… But I bet that I could sooo walk in a straight line." He raised an eyebrow. I stood grabbing the chair as the room span around me. I walked defiantly for a few steps turned and said

"See" Before falling over. Jasper helped me up laughing, but he couldn't walk much in a straight line either. We made our way outside, both of us in hysterics trying to walk in a straight line. We eventually reached the grass verge on the side of the car park. I sat down and then collapsed backwards onto the ground.

"You know the skies really pretty."

"Like you." I slapped Jasper gently.

"Shush, we're both taken remember. Look, look at that cloud. It looks like… like… like a fishy." I started laughing again. Slowly I pulled myself into a sitting position. Jasper laughed at me.

"The world's spinning again." He smiled, then took his jacket off and put it round me.

"Don't want you getting cold."

"Thanks." I turned and looked at him. We were closer than I realised, our noses were almost touching. He leaned closer and kissed me. It took me a few seconds to realise what I was doing. I pulled back.

"No. Jasper what about Alice? And Edward?" I was shocked. I stood up and started to walk away from him.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Jasper called after me too drunk to follow me. I didn't reply, I just kept walking, hoping I was sober enough to remember how to get home.


	2. Explaining

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Hope you like the chapter, thanks for the reviews, I love you all :)

While The Cats Away The Mice Will Play

Chapter 2- Explaining

"Bella" I could hear someone calling my name. But who, was not registering. My brain felt like it was made of cotton wool. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. I shut them again. It was so bright.

"Urgh"

"Bella?" Someone was next to me. I opened my eyes more cautiously and looked straight at Edward.

"You're back." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could. He chuckled.

"What did you do last night?" I thought about it.

"I have no idea. I remember Rosalie picked me to go out, but where we went…" I trailed off. The whole night was a blur. I forced myself to sit up. I was on the coach I assumed the first comfy place I'd found when I got in. I was still wearing my dress from last night, but at some point I'd lost my shoes. Edward passed me a glass of water and some paracetamol.

"Here."

"Thanks." I looked at him, he was back. I was glad, but I felt there was something I had to tell him. I pushed the thought away.

"How did it go?" He smiled.

"I got it." My face lit up and I hugged him.

"That's great." Now I could go with him, I wouldn't be left without him.

"Yea, they really liked me. They want me to start next month when their next show starts rehearsals." It was great for him; he'd wanted to do this for years.

_Ring Ring_

I covered my ears with my hands groaning at the noise. Edward chuckled and ran to answer it.

"Hello… Yes she's here, do you want her?" Edward passed me the phone.

"It's Alice." He mouthed. What did Alice want?

"Bella"

"Yea"

"Thank goodness you're alright. Jasper's been out half the night looking for you. He said you ran off." Oh my gosh. It all came rushing back. Jasper.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No, what happened?"

"I think it's best if you ask him, it's not my place to say."

"Okay" Alice said nervously before putting the phone down. I put the phone down on the table in front of me. I felt so sorry for Jasper he'd just been drunk. This could ruin things for Alice and him. I looked at Edward. And it hit me. This could ruin things for us. But I had to tell him. I would be worse if I didn't and he found out. But I didn't want to lose him.

"What wrong? What did Alice want?" I swallowed, my mouth was suddenly dry. I took a sip of water.

"It was about last night."

"Why what happened?" I took hold of his hand hoping that he wouldn't leave me.

"Well you know me and Rosalie went out last night. Jasper was there and I spent most of the night with him-"

"He's not missing is he?"

"No, no. He's fine. We had rather a lot to drink, as you probably could tell this morning. We'd gone outside for some fresh air and he kissed me. I pulled back and then walked home leaving him. I guess that's when I lost my shoes."

"He what?! He kissed you even though you're with me and he's with Alice. And he let you go home by yourself when you were drunk. The idiot!" He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Jasper" I grabbed his hand.

"No, no. Don't. He's got punishment enough. He has to tell Alice." He sat down, but he wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. He turned to me shocked.

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"You don't blame me?" He squeezed my hands tightly.

"No. Of course I don't Bella. You said yourself he kissed you. And you pulled back." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"My dear sweet Bella, blaming yourself like usual."

"Do you think Alice and Jasper will pull through?"

"We'll have to see, we'll have to see." I leaned back against Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I was safe in the knowledge that we would be fine. And really that was all that mattered.

Author's note 2: But that's not it, another chapter on the way soon


	3. Love Can Lead To Madness

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the ramblings from my head

Author's note: This is the last chapter; I hope you like and think it's not to dark. Thanks for all the reviews, love you all :)

While The Cats Away The Mice Will Play

Chapter 3- Love Can Lead To Madness

The next day I was to go shopping leaving Edward alone to practice his music. But on my way I spotted Jasper stood at the side of the road with a bag over his shoulder. I pulled over concerned.

"Do you want a lift to town?" I asked. He nodded and climbed into my truck. For almost the whole journey he was silent. I wanted to ask him about Alice what she's said, but I feared to ask. It was only as I stopped the truck that he blurted out.

"Alice left me, or rather chucked me out." I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Maybe Edward could talk to her. She'll be fine eventually she just needs time. I'm sure that's all." I got out of the truck feeling awkward, what could I say to him; it was my fault he was in the situation. Yes Jasper had kissed me, but I was the one that told Alice, well kind of. But if I hadn't have said anything then Alice and Jasper would still be together and she would be none the wiser. Jasper got out of the truck too, but came round to me and instead of walking away like I'd hoped.

"I'm sorry too Bella. But this means that nothing stands in our way now."

"What way?" I didn't understand. He seemed so calm about the whole thing. If this was me and Edward I would be devastated.

"Our way, us." I chuckled.

"But there is no us. I'm sorry you've lost Alice, but I have Edward. And I don't feel that way about you Jasper. You're just a friend."

"Don't deny it Bella. You know you felt something in that kiss. That's why you were scared, why you ran off. And that's why you broke me and Alice apart. It was so you could have me all to yourself."

"You're mistaken Jasper."

"If you still want Edward as well, we can just keep this between us and he need never find out."

"Jasper I don't think you heard me. I'm with Edward and I don't want you." I put the emphasis on don't. I turned to walk away, he wasn't rational. I told myself it was just because he'd lost Alice. But as I turned Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Don't walk away Bella. I've already lost one person today. I don't plan on losing another. I've always liked you Bella. You always been so quiet, so intriguing" The last word he whispered seductively into my ear. I pulled on my arm. "But before I couldn't do anything about it, I can now Bella."

"Jasper, please you're hurting me." I said desperately trying to pull away. He pulled me towards him and slammed me against the side of my truck. He pressed himself against me.

"Just admit Bella, admit you want me." He whispered seductively in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Jasper! Get off me! Let me go!" I cried wriggling trying to get away. He let go and stepped back. I stood there shocked and frozen from fear. He took a few steps away from me before turning back and slapping me, knocking me to the floor.

"You disappoint me." He said with venom looking at me with such hate. And then he walked away without another word. I sat there and I cried. I cried for myself, for what had happened. But mostly I cried for Jasper. I cried for the man he had become, the man I had helped create. I knew he was only this way because he had lost Alice, but I wondered whether he would ever regain what he once was. I watched him walk away until he had completely disappeared from sight.

It was the last time I ever saw Jasper. What became of him I never knew. But I only hoped that he had found someone and found himself again.


End file.
